Naruto: Next Generation
by Arithena
Summary: The war is over and Naruto becomes Hokage. The story continues with his son, who his conmander of his own squad. New jutsu, new characters, new villians. (First chapter very short)


Naruto Next Generation

I may have changed the ages of Naruto and everyone else to fit the story. Chapter one is to see if anyone would be interest if I continued, if not I will delete it.

* * *

**This is a shirt chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Old acquaintance**

"Its been 15 years since we last met, old friend."

Nothing but darkness, is all my eyes could see. I walked blindly listening to the voice as it continues to speak to me, why exactly am I here? Why am I doing this? This is against orders. As I continue to walk, I squint my eyes and noticed a very faint candle light at the end of the tunnel, or what I assume to be a candle. I slowly walked to the

"Well, didn't expect to see you again..."

I recognized that voice but it had been so long, something has certainly change about that voice. Now where have I've heard that voice from.

"Don't say you don't remember me?"

"!"

"Heh, always the fool... Just like your father"

I turned around the owner of the voice was behind me! I attacked but he blocked my arm. A closed fisted landed beneath my chest, I could taste blood. I stumbled on my knees but quickly got up before this mysterious person kicked me. I backed away just in time.

The tunnel was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. But this man seems to know where and what he is doing. So, either he has familiarized himself with his surroundings or...HE IS SEEING MY CHAKRA! I felt suddenly felt a collection of blows across my body making me collapse. I was beginning to get angry, my face felt hot.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Just as I said those words I was grabbed by my neck and slammed against the wall, so hard more blood spat out. I couldn't breath, this person was squeezing the life from me. I slowly open my eyes, I couldn't tell but judging by a faint line around his form he is holding his fist towards my face. The fist then turned into a ball of flames, literally his fist was consumed by flames.

I confirmed who it was automatically. This is his jutsu!

A smile suddenly appeared across my face. "So its you..."

"About time you figure it out...huh, jellyfish?"

"I told you not to call me that!" I gather my strength and push him off my body. I formed the Rasengan in my right palm and stood in a battle stance, I could feel the wind pushing my dirty blonde hair back as I stared him down intensely. "Hmph, using the Rasengan so soon? Rumors were true, you still have that same hot temper." He said, he took the same stance. The flames in his fist turned to a color of death, black.

"You are one to talk, you are using the Moeru Ken." I didn't ease up, I kept my stance firm. He looked at me and smiled back.

"Good to see you again, Uzamaki Kurage..."

"Same to you, Uchiha Roman."

Roman chuckled. "So you remember?"

"Well we haven't seen each other since we were six." I deactivate the rasengan and hugged my old friend. He deactivated his Moeru Ken, and hugged me back. We exited out the tunnel, laughing and remembering the old days before we split our paths.

"How come you didn't use the sharingan when you noticed my chakra?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I did but when I recognized your pattern I figure you are not worth the trouble."

"Wait if you knew it was me why did you attack, you dick!?" I yelled. "Hehe, just Catching up with old times, old friend. Just catching up with old times." I always find it an irritation the way he talks sometimes. He sounds worst than Shikamaru-sama, that old fart.

"So, on a mission and decided to follow your own rules. Heh, same old Kurage." I narrowed my eyebrows at Roman.

"Hey why are you here in the first place, especially in that abandon tunnel."

"Oh, that! I guess I owe an explanation. I honestly was looking for a place to piss at more privately. I then sensed someone was inside with me, I didn't even know it was your chakra till you came in further. Heh, didn't know old jellyfish was no longer afraid of the dark!" He began to chuckle again. Gods, his voice can get annoying, including that laughter.

"Damn, I almost forgot. How is the old man anyway?" I think he is talking about my dad. "Yeah, he's been at top spirits. Though stressed, you know being hokage can really do some work on you, hehe."

Roman laughed again.

I honestly miss my friend, he graduated ahead everyone in the class. Roman is the second born son of the once inglorious Uchiha Sasuke.. And the only known Uchiha to master EMS without the sacrifice of a love one, the villagers believed he is the reincarnation of Uchiha Sennin. He was the next greatest prodigy of the Uchiha after his late uncle. Plans changed after his second exam, something happen to him doing those exams that made him give up the ninja life. Now he his life as a civilian running a small shop at the end of the village square, not even his siblings knew his reasons for quitting he just did. It brought shame to his father though, he wouldn't even say his name let alone let him live in the same house. I wasn't expecting him to show up, especially here. I was about to ask him but he spoke before I had a chance to say anything.

"Anyway, your mission? You have my brother Yoake, right?" He said, his look above and stared at the clouds. "Haven't seen Yoake since he was in years. How old is he now? 14? 15?" He asked. Roman eyes, they look upset. It's rare to see him like this, just like his older brother he was the type of person to bring a smile to anyones face, it must really been bothersome the fact he is missing out on his baby brother's life.

Then I began to smile, I blew my whistle to call my comrades to my location.

"You will be able to meet him yourself." I said, thinking I did the right thing but, Roman disagree completely and had a shock look to his face. He shook his head. "You fool," his personality has changed all in a second his voice became more colder. "He must not see me again." With that he disappear. A good few minutes till my team came.

"Hey, sensei! What is it, it's not even time yet! We didn't even found the stupid cat!" I stared at Kimora, she is certainly is a complainer. One of her weakness is she never stops talking, it's going to lead to her death one of theses days. Kimora is the one Shikamaru's daughters. No sons. Though she can be annoying at times, she has proven herself to be quite a warrior. She plans things ahead quickly and never cease to amaze me.

"Kimora, no one ever catches the cat." I said rubbing my temples. "No...One."

"Then why have us running around some scary ass forest looking for some four-legged beast."

"Doesn't hurt to try." I groaned. Yoake and Akinari appeared right after one another. Akinari, he is the only son of Lee, he is everything like his father... spirited, youthful and such a damn drill sargent, every waking morning he at more door demanding me to gather the group to do 100 laps around the village, and everytime I tell him to choke on muscle relaxers (I'm not a morning person). Though his father was my sensei when I was much younger.

And last there was Yoake, he's very quiet. He keeps to himself most of the time. Always wearing the same emotionless expression on his face, he has not yet made any sort of connection with his teammates. I would have think he would at least bonded with Akinari, but he still remains a loner. Sort of like he had no interest in making friends, his main problems are communication skills but other than that he, like any other Uchiha's are gifted.

"Sensei, we haven't completed our mission! Lets not let exhaustion get in the way of our goals! Exhaustion is our enemy we must overcome! ..." Akinari complained. I shook my head and lead them back to the main village. I could tell they have run for quite a while, I just have to tell my father that we couldn't complete the mission. Just then I remembered.

Why Roman all of a sudden show up? Where has he been all this time and Why did Roman left in such a hurry, he didn't even bother to see Yoake, or even seem interested in seeing him.

Dammit! I was to busy catching up with old memories! Dammit!

Oh well,I worry about that later.


End file.
